Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a substrate, a display apparatus applying the same and the assembly method thereof, and more particularly to an array substrate, a display apparatus applying the same and the assembly method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, the design trend of next-generation portable devices may focus on features of eco-friendly solutions, light weight, thin thickness, lower power consumption, higher resolution and higher performance. A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) having advantages of high luminous efficiency, long service life and durable has been broadly applied to the portable devices. However, because the response of liquid crystal molecules to an electric field is the major characteristic utilized in the TFT-LCD, and a backlight module used to provide light source is necessary to the operation of the TFT-LCD. The portable devices applying the TFT-LCD may not be so eco-friendly due to the use of the liquid crystal, and the dimension thereof may not be minimized due to the additional thickness of the backlight module.
Active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays that have advantages of high contrast, advanced visual angle, vivid color and high brightness have gained significant interest recently in display applications compared to liquid crystal displays (LCD). However, the evaporation process used to form the AMOLED displays still has some technical problems to be solved. Besides, the long-standing problems, including materials aging and non-uniform illumination, may also adversely affect the performance of the AMOLED displays. Such that, the process for fabricating the AMOLED displays may have poor yield and product reliability. In some cases, color excursion may occur on the end products of the AMOLED displays.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved array substrate, a display apparatus applying the same and the assembly method thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered in the prior art.